1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate of a display panel and a method of repairing the same, and more particularly, to an array substrate of a display panel with low resistance-capacitance loading (RC loading) and high display quality, and a method of repairing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display panels, such as liquid crystal display panels, are mainly constructed by an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and liquid crystal molecules filled between the two substrates. A plurality of devices, such as a plurality of pixel areas arranged in array, gate lines, data lines, common lines, and thin film transistors, are disposed on the array substrate. As the application of liquid crystal display device prevails, the requirements for high resolution and high aperture ratio are also increased. In order to satisfy the specification of high resolution and high aperture ratio, the width of conducting lines has to be reduced and the density of conducting lines has to be increased. Under this condition, the probability of defects is also increased in the fabrication of gate lines, data lines or other conducting patterns of the array substrate. In order to save cost, repairing segments are normally disposed on the peripheral region of the array substrate in advance to repair the data lines or the gate lines. If the defects are repairable, the repairing segment can be used as a substitution line for the data line or the gate line having defect. However, because the repairing segments are disposed on the peripheral region of the array substrate, the RC loading of the repairing segment will increase due to its excessive long path. Once the repairing segment is used as the substitution line, the signal would be delayed and therefore the pixels would be recharged. Consequently, the quality of display is deteriorated. Furthermore, enough space should be maintained in the peripheral region of the array substrate for disposing the repairing segments, which makes it impossible to accomplish the design of slim boarder for the conventional liquid crystal display panel.